A club has 15 members and needs to choose 2 members to be co-presidents.  In how many ways can the club choose its co-presidents?
Explanation: If the co-president positions are unique, there are 15 choices for the first president and 14 choices for the second president.  However, since the positions are identical, we must divide by $2$, since $15\cdot 14$ counts each possible pair of co-presidents twice, once for each order in which they are selected.  This gives us $\dfrac{15 \times 14}{2} = \boxed{105}$ ways to choose the co-presidents.